


麦田风声

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 庆祝卷卷的24岁生日！给Alex发福利！





	麦田风声

Tommy梦见了一片麦田。

太阳照得他睁不开眼睛，但他知道抓着他的那只手属于Alex。他被那只手牵引着向前走，地上横斜的麦秆绊着他的脚，他摔向柔软的地面，像摔进一片云朵，软绵绵的泥土拥抱着他，Alex被他拉扯着倒过来压住了他的肩膀。他们的心脏隔着层层衣物贴在一起，像两个鱼缸里面两条活蹦乱跳的鱼，Alex的鱼儿隔着玻璃撞击着他的，他想把那条精力过剩的鱼儿抓在手里，把它在自己的手心里捂得温热，于是他把手掌合在Alex的胸口摩挲，而那条调皮的鱼儿却躲进胸膛的深处。他一定是把Alex弄得很痒，没完没了、嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨像首愚蠢的歌一样灌进他的耳朵，除了Alex再不可能来自任何人；他们贴着对方的脸庞傻笑着，Alex推搡着他的胳膊，扯着他的粗棉衣袖摇晃得像个讨玩具的顽劣男孩，低垂的麦穗扫过他的额角，奇异地散发着他们常用的那种本地生产肥皂的气味。

忽然之间他能看清了，Alex挡住了大肆铺展的阳光，那张漂亮面孔凑得太近，他在那双闪烁着孔雀尾羽般色泽的眸子的审视下不由得停下了眨动的眼睑，时间停止了，穿过麦田的风声止息了，麦秸不再拔高，云朵不再翻滚，太阳不再燃烧，他想他们的呼吸都停止了，Alex的睫毛围簇着那双眼眸，它们甚至不再抖动，像一副来自一个世纪之前，并将留存到世界末日的精细油画。

然后Alex的亲吻落下来，端端正正地印在他的下唇上，他在这个梦里第一次感受到了温度。西风如梦初醒，又一次掀起翻滚的麦浪；流云变幻着游走，太阳升上天空的正中。他抬起眼，成群的白鸟自远方起飞，掠过了Alex背后的天空。

Tommy甚至不舍得醒来，但远处工厂的灯光透过玻璃闯进来落在他的眼皮上，他缩进被子里，脸颊贴着散发着肥皂气味的枕头，不可避免地留恋起梦里Alex抚过他脸侧的手指。他紧闭着眼睛在枕头上磨蹭了一会儿，可是夜里的寒意悄悄侵袭进来，被子和床单变得不近人情起来，他在枕头下面挨个捏紧自己的指节又放开，从拇指到小指然后再返回来；第三次数到无名指的时候他放弃了尝试再次入睡，他裹着被子坐起来，赤裸的脚尖在地上寻找扔在什么地方的鞋子。

踩上过道的地板时，因为潮湿而变形的地板在他的鞋底下发出了清脆的声响，他定住了一瞬间，祈祷楼下的Fionn还未回来，或者已经熟睡。Fionn正在伦敦读大学，因此自然而然地借住进了他们的家，这也是他们共同的主意——两个男人住在一幢房子里显得诡异而令人生疑，而第三个人的入住则刚好把这座房子变回了一幢普普通通的出租公寓，Fionn成为了他的哥哥以及哥哥的情人的一枚烟幕弹，但总还会有一些时候令人尴尬，比如当住在楼上的人在深夜里跑进另一个人的房间时。Tommy慢慢抬起脚，让永远学不会保守秘密的地板安静地回归原位，然后是谨慎的下一步，以及第三步。

从这扇门到那扇门的距离至多三米，但Tommy觉得自己仿佛又经历了一次诺曼底登陆，而当他终于推开Alex的房门时，合页又轻轻地发出一声叹息。

床上那堆东西动了动，然后一个卷毛脑袋从里面抬起来，朝着他的方向发出声音：“Tommy？”

Alex仍然保持着一个士兵的警觉，Tommy不喜欢这样，这让他总是没法成功潜进Alex温暖得多的被窝而不被发现。他在门口蹬掉鞋子，冰凉的地板让他打了个哆嗦，他踮着脚尖跑向那张散发着暖意的单人床。他把冰凉的脚趾踩在Alex的小腿上时听到对方“嘶”地抽了一口气，然后他的后颈被捏了一把，作为Alex睚眦必报的复仇。

被窝里由于Alex的存在而温暖得像个火炉，Tommy把头顶抵在对方的下颌，在Alex的双臂中间安顿好自己后却失望地听到上方传来即将回到睡梦里的平稳呼吸。他始终不明白怎么会有人像Alex这样，无论是醒来还是入睡都是能够在几秒钟之内完成的事，这简直像一种超能力。他搞不懂，但不代表他能够听之任之，何况他跑来这张拥挤的单人床上可不是为了哄Alex睡觉的。

Tommy的手指溜进Alex的背心，先是轻轻的试探，只用指尖似有似无地触碰，然而Alex只是收紧了手臂，把他的头更深地按在自己怀里，于是Tommy的整只手掌大胆地按住了对方的腰腹，顺着紧绷的皮肤向下滑进他的短裤里。它还在沉睡着，但让它醒来也和叫醒Alex一样易如反掌，Tommy用手指包裹着它揉捏，满意地感受到它的苏醒，然后转而去撩拨更加温暖而敏感的囊袋。Alex的双臂之间困住他的空间狭窄闷热，他炙热的鼻息扑在对方的胸口又全部折返回自己的脸上，这个令人窒息的姿势可谓糟糕透顶，但他一点都不想挪动。他能感觉到手中的阴茎变得硬挺，头上则传来Alex低低的笑声，他仰起下巴，隔着背心在Alex的乳头上狠狠地啃下去。

马上他被捏着后颈从那里拉开，Alex欺身压住他，拇指按在他的下唇来回摩挲，Tommy就急切地挺起腰去迎接他。

“很心急？Tommy？”Alex在他耳边轻声调笑，Tommy则闭上眼睛，不看不听。Alex于是撩开他额前的头发，在上面亲了亲，然后拉下他的短裤。

“不要叫得太大声，Fionn也许还没睡。”Alex贴在他的额头上说。

他终于得到了Alex，他的身体被捂热，从内到外都是Alex的温度。后来他们都忘记了楼下的Fionn，伏在对方的身体放肆地喘息，直到他们都已经释放过，两个人交叠在一起，热气腾腾地摊在床单中间。

过了好一会儿，Alex又开始用手指描画他的脸，Tommy转动着脖子去追逐那两根手指，在它们的触碰下小声地嗫嚅。“我梦见我们在麦田里。”

Alex勾勒着他的嘴唇，伏在他身上低声笑着，声音还带着点疲惫的嘶哑。“是在那里干这事吗？”

Tommy用犬齿在那根手指上咬了一下，Alex凑上来轻吻他的睫毛。他闭着眼，感受着Alex近在咫尺的鼻息。“那很真实。”他说。

“像这样真实？”

Alex故意地动了一下，仍然留在Tommy身体里的阴茎随之向外滑动，意识到这一点的Tommy猛然收紧肌肉拒绝它的离开，同时用小腿勾住Alex的腰把他拉得更近。Alex笑着，握住他的腰，令人气恼地吹动他潮湿的睫毛。

在天明之前他们又做了一次，然后胡乱纠缠在一起睡着。Tommy想自己可能又做了点什么梦，但第二天上午醒来时的他毫无印象。

敲击白铁皮盆子的声音比Alex的唱歌声先一步叫醒了他。Alex在楼下的厨房里用铁皮盆子给自己打出节奏，自创的歌词里涵盖了全套英式早餐的内容，听得他的肚子先叫了起来，但他又留恋着舒适的床，这让人很是为难。

正在纠结的时候厨房安静了下来，几秒钟后Alex轻手轻脚地出现在房间里，每根头发丝看起来都十分神清气爽。发觉他已经醒来了，Alex得意洋洋地开口：“享受一顿全套英式早餐怎么样？”

Tommy往被子里缩了缩。

“也许我应该提醒你一下，”Alex走过来，背着双手低头看他。“你已经迟到了。如果你因为这个被报社辞退的话，你的那一半房租就得肉偿给我了。”

“今天报社休班，混蛋。”

Alex笑嘻嘻地躲开一个冲着他扔过来的枕头，把一堆从Tommy房间拿来的衣物堆在床上，在Tommy额头上盖了个章然后又唱着他的早饭歌跑去楼下去摆弄他的培根。

当Tommy终于走下楼梯的时候首先映入眼帘的是坐在沙发正中端着一杯红茶读报纸的Fionn。Fionn从报纸上面看了他一眼，眼神复杂，看得Tommy心里一抖。

Fionn呷了一口红茶，清了清喉咙。“我的房间在Alex的房间下面，以防你忘了。”他的眼神回到报纸上，假装无意地又补充了一句：“没有别的意思。”

端着餐盘的Alex唱着歌走进来，对Fionn挤了挤眼睛，这让Tommy又是一阵恶寒。

直到早饭之后被Alex拉着出了门，Tommy才终于找回勇气抬起头来，回过神来他们已经坐上了电车。电车一路摇摇晃晃穿过伦敦西南部的街道，直到停在城外时，车上只剩下了他们两个。

沿着这条土石路走下去，尽头是一片麦田。

走在前面的Alex转回身，双手不自然地在裤子口袋里握紧，脸上带着少见的羞涩微笑。“我有的时候会来这里转转。”

Tommy知道Alex在战争之前曾经想成为一个面包师，也许麦田会让他觉得找回了自己的某一部分。他们走进麦田，太阳已经升上头顶，秋天正午的天空开阔而纯净。他们躺在麦子中间，肩膀相贴，手指交缠，风从脸上温柔地拂过，他们在麦香中昏昏欲睡。

“Tommy。”

Alex轻轻叫他。他转头看向Alex，刚好与那对孔雀绿的眸子相对。那双眸子慢慢眨动，形状完美的嘴唇咧开来，旁边是甜美的酒窝。

“这真实吗？”他问。

一群鸽子呼啦啦地飞过上空，Tommy也笑起来，勾住他的手指。

“无比真实。”


End file.
